


Marriage and Mayve

by thevamps5sos56



Series: Hey Lover, you're family. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Newborn Children, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Orphan Stiles Stilinski, Parent Death, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Werebabies, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Children, different kind of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Just like the first book the first chapter is going to be short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the first book the first chapter is going to be short.

  ***2 months after the last chapter of H.M.P.P***

                                                                                                          **Stiles' P.O.V**

                            I smile at Lydia and Rowan and admire their beauty. They helped us[ plan the wedding ](https://www.fashmates.com/collection/stiles)and I'm so excited. It's so beautiful. They showed me what they did in the backyard with the setup. I love the new house. It's absolutely stunning.

 

 

                Peter and I chose it knowing we are going to have more pups, also the pack might wanna spend time with us. I've warned them what Peter and I get up to. Also, we are surrounded by woods that's good for a pack like us. They run all night on a full moon. It's a great place to teach a pup. Out in nature where she can relax easier and focus better. I'm getting ahead of myself that is gonna start next year since born pups/kits develope faster after they're born. I am not ready for her to start crawling at 3 months and walking around 6. Then her learning to talk and getting all her teeth by the time she's one. When she becomes a naughty toddler and when she teenager. She's gonna present as a preteen. Then her first broken heart, she's gonna be rebellious and think we hate her. She's gonna get in trouble and we'll be to blame. Oh god, what if she hates us? What if I'm not going to be a good parent? "Stiles?" What if she tries to run away because she hates me? Tears start pouring into my eyes and anxiety fills me. "Baby!" I snap my head up at my Alpha's voice and a sob erupts from my throat."Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" I whimper and jump into his arms from the chair feeling something weird in my stomach. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist and he holds me flush against him. 

             "What if she doesn't like me, Peter?" I say sobbing into his neck and he sighs. 

             "Oh, darling, you don't have to worry about that. She will be absolutely smitten on you. Just like her Daddy." I cringe when he says "Daddy" and laugh. 

             "Well, there goes that as a kink." Peter chuckles and nuzzles my neck. 

             "Oh, baby it doesn't have to be that way. You are still my baby boy." I keen quietly against his neck and his chest rumbles with pride. I kiss his neck and he shivers. He sits in the chair and I lift up my head. He presses his lips to mine sweetly and we kiss passionately. I gasp when I flutter in my belly and I look down at my small bump. I place my hand on my belly and it happens again. I throw my head back laughing and hear Peter chuckles. "What's going on?" I grab his hand setting it down next to mine and she moves again. Peter's eyes light up and he grabs my face between his hands slamming his lips against mine. "That's her saying "Shut up Papa, I love you." Baby girl, kick Papa again if you love him." When he says this there's a flutter that's stronger than the other ones she's been making. More tears pour down my face and I laugh.

            "I love you too, baby Mayve." I lay my head in Peter's shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. "Pretty soon you won't be able to hold me like this," I whisper and he kisses my cheek.

           "I'll always hold you, baby. I'll always hold you close." He runs his fingers through my hair and I make a happy Omega noise. "So cute." I giggle and nuzzle his neck. I let out a yawn and Peter rubs my back. "We should go to bed it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow." I laugh sleepily and I cling onto him as he stands up. He carries me to our room and lays me on the bed. Peter strips out of his clothes and crawls over me making me feel like prey. It's so hot.

           "Oh my, What a big cock you have?"

           "Better to stuff you with, my dear." I giggle and Peter presses his lips to mine [undressing me.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546230448013) When all my clothes are off Peter kisses my belly and bends my knees spreading them apart. He puts his lips on my nipple and I hiss. They've been even more sensitive. I jump when Peter starts rubbing my clit and moan when he sinks two fingers inside of me making me expose my neck. With his free hand, he squeezes my other nipple and he attaches his lips into my neck. I let out a whimper and he growls. I look in his eyes and he pulls his fingers out of my pussy. I watch as he wraps his lips around the fingers that were inside me and we both moan. I at the sight and him at the taste. 

            "Make love to me Peter." I keep eye contact as I say this and he moans sinking his cock inside me. I moan at the feeling of being stuffed full and Peter starts thrusting slow and passionately.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is on October 25th, 2018.

                                                                                                          **Stiles' P.O.V**

     I climb out of the shower carefully, grabbing a towel, and drying off. I pull [my clothes](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546231676825) on and walk over to the sink. I plug in my hairdryer that's sitting on the counter and start doing the obvious with it. After my hair is a little damp, I brush my hair and put in my curlers. I walk out of the bathroom, into the bedroom to slip into my shoes, and I walk downstairs. I need some food or else I'm gonna puke. When I turn at the end of the stairs my heart starts racing at the sight I get through the window. I feel myself start leaking a bit and I let out a growl. How dare he be [so delicious ](https://www.google.com/search?q=jr+bourne+sexy&rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS829US829&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjpnN3WxszfAhUIP60KHbUeB_AQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=cjlt4pfUZFHtXM:)on my wedding day! Chris Argent is a fucking DILF and he's shirtless in my front yard right the fuck now. I bite my lip and stare at him as he laughs in the little "shed" that Peter made for their bikes. "Why the fuck is there so many DILF's in Beacon Hills?!" I stomp my foot while a scoff and walk into the kitchen. I grab a salad that I premade yesterday and I bottle of ginger ale. I ignore my arousal as I start eating my salad violently. 

          "Woah Papa, are you okay?" I lift up my head looking at Lydia and I smirk. 

          "Yes I'm fine, just go tell Chris to put his shirt back on. I'm pregnant and find him incredibly arousing. He was hot before but now with the extra whore-moans ;) it is making me leak." I tell her with a straight face watching her gape at me when I winked, and bite my lip looking out the window. "Look at him all sweaty, leaning against his bike like that. Mmm." I smile at Lydia and go back to eating my salad. I listen as she walks out there and tells Chris everything I just said. And oh she also told Peter! Oh, it's on. I finish my salad throwing the bowl into the sink and leaving the empty bottle of pop on the counter. I storm outside and flash my eyes at her. "You little fucking, shit! I just said to tell him to put his shirt on!"

          "Well, I thought they'd like to know the extra details." She lifts her hands up like, what are you gonna do about, and I keep my eyes glowing. She turns around and starts running. I start to chase after her but I'm quickly stopped by two familiar hands holding me back by the hips.

          "Let me at her," I growl playfully at him, but Peter doesn't let me go.

          "No can do, Sweetheart. I find what she said _very_ interesting." I feel my whole body heat up and I go limp against my mate. 

          "Daddy." I whimper and he kisses my cheek. 

          "That's my good boy." Peter slides his hands into the top of my shorts and I gasp at the feeling of his hot hands touching the tops of my thighs. "What do you think Christopher, after our honeymoon do you wanna give my boy a present?" I open my eyes wondering when I closed them and I gasp when Chris is standing right in front of me.

          "I would love to get my hands on the tight little body. Would you like that pet?" I nod my head at Chris and smile coyly. 

          "Yes, sir." I shudder feeling slick running down my thighs and I let out a whimper knowing that it is going to be on show for them. 

          "Well would you look at that, he's already dripping for you."

          "No daddy, I want both of you. Same time." I feel myself slipping into my subspace and Peter smirks against my neck. 

          "You wanna be stuffed full with both of our cocks, that's my sweet baby whore." I moan softly and Peter slips his hands into my panties. He moves his hand over my cock, to my pussy and he pushes two of his fingers inside me. 

          "Eee." I squeak and Peter pulls his fingers out of me. Chris steps closer and I let out a moan when he wraps his lips around Peter's fingers. Tasting my juices.

          "Tastes sweet. I can't wait to have some more."  Chris pecks my lips and I give him a kiss back.

          "Now go get ready, baby," Peter says taking his hands off me and I feel tears come to my eyes.

          "But Alpha I'm all achy. Don't you wanna help your pregnant mate?" I whine and he turns me around. 

         "Of course I do, Sweetheart. But we don't to be late to our wedding, now go." Peter points to the house and I glare at him. "If you keep looking at me like that mister, I'm going to have to spank you!" I quickly snap my head towards the house in anger and I stomp off back into the house.

         "Stupid, daddy! I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." I storm upstairs into our bedroom and I walk to the closet. I open our box of toys and grab [my favorite one](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546391602711). I slip out of my uggs, pulling down my panties with my shorts and lay on my back with my holes facing the bedroom door. I let out a moan and slide the cock inside of my pussy. I start fucking myself with it, letting out loud mewls of pleasure, and I move one of my hands down to play with my ass. I swirl my finger around the rim, sliding my finger inside, and let out a gasp."Fuck." I rock my hips up every time I push the dildo inside of myself, and I groan when it keeps hitting my sweet spot. "Shit, fuck-fuck-FUUUUUUCCCK!" I huge gush of slick pours out of me and I push the dildo all the way in. I clench down on it and feel my legs start trembling. Stupid hormones getting me riled up so easily. I throw my head back feeling myself about to cum and I scream when it hits me. "Fucking shit." I whimper and I pull the fake cock out of me. I stay on the ground for a second taking a deep breath and carefully push myself up off the floor. I pick up the toy and walk into the bathroom. I set the dildo in a bin to be washed later and I wash my hands. I smile in the mirror and start taking out my curlers. I smile at how cute my hair is and I spray it with some flexible nonsticky hairspray. I walk back into the bedroom and grab a pair of lacy white panties. I slip into them taking off my shirt and I grab my dress from the closet. I unzip the bag and smile at my [pretty dress.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546214752972) I take it out of the bag, carefully, and I slide into it. I take my shoes out of the closet and walk over to my vanity in the corner. I sit down smiling at my reflection and begin to put on my [makeup.](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/411586853431083059/)

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                            **Stiles' P.O.V**

I put the crown on my head, slipping into my shoes, and I turn my head when I hear soft paws walking closer. "Mama?" I smile when she walks around the corner and she trots over to me. I notice something is hanging out of her mouth and then I realize it's a [blue flower.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546528197329)  I put out my hand and she drops the flower into my palm. 

                       _"My sweet Mieczyslaw, My mischief. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry for leaving you."_ A tear rolls down my face and I thank Lydia for reminding me to use waterproof mascara. 

                      "It's not your fault, someone killed you. You were sick and they poisoned you." I look at her and see the sadness in her eyes. I sit on the floor next to her and I pull her into a hug. "I love you and that's never going to change. Now come on and give me away." She laughs and I stand up. I clip off the end of the flower and slide it into my hair.

                        _"He's a looker, I'm so glad he's your mate."_ I give her a side glance and laugh. I listen to make sure nobody is in the house and then I focus on Peter's heart, they are all in the backyard. Mom nudges my leg with her head and we start walking down the stairs. I take a deep breath and walk toward the back door. My eyes focus in on my soon to be husband and I feel my knees tremble. He's so hot. I slide the door open and both of us foxes walk towards the aisle. My girls are smiling at me and I blush. I reach the beginning of the aisle and Rowan hands me my bouquet. Lydia kisses my cheek and I take a deep breath. Peter is up there eye-fucking me. I lock eyes with him and I let out a giggle. Mom and I walk towards my mate, my alpha, the father of my child, the love of my life. He's all I can focus on. We reach the end of the aisle and I smile down at mom.  _"Go get married, Mischief."_   Mom jumps into a chair and sits on it. I move closer to Peter and I stand in front of him. I hand Rowan my bouquet and grab Peter's hands.

                      "Oh wow." I eye up my mate and bite my lip. "Looks like someone is going to be ravished." Peter's breath hitches and I hear laughter from our family. Deaton clears his throat. We both turn and smile at him.

                      "So none of us saw this coming." I let out a chuckle and smile at Peter. "But I am so glad it did, they are so good for each other. Stiles got his shift back, they both go to therapy. They love each other so much." He sighs and smiles at us. "What a weird group we are. Werewolves, werefoxes, a werecoyote, a banshee, and a hunter. Today Stiles and Peter are joining themselves even further and are about to start their own pack with their kin. The whole Pack is going to be involved with raising this child. I was told by Stiles that I had to say that. So I know they aren't messing around. I mean they are, but."

                     "Deaton, start marrying us!" I scoff playfully and the pack laughs.

                     "Well alright, you've already joined hands. I believe this is where you say the vows that you wrote." Deaton says and I smirk. "Stiles."

                     "Fuck. Peter, you saved me nobody but you know what I was going through before that first night in my room. I was really depressed and you held me telling me everything will be okay with your actions. You stayed by me when my dad kicked me out and called us horrible things. But this isn't about him, it's about you. Peter, you keep me warm. You love me for who I am and you changed for me. Not in a way that took your personality but made you learn how to control. I mean you already knew control if you get what I mean. Ha. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You protect me from all my demons. Peter, you are a beautiful person and not just physically. You give me the ability to breathe. There's no way I can describe the way I love you. We both know we can't put it into words. You make me high. Peter, I never thought of you as a monster, I thought of you as a man who is in misery. Then I watched as you slowly got better and here we are, getting married and having a baby. Bottom line babe, I love you. You are my world, my heaven, my love. I'll always stand by your side." Tears are pouring down my face and Peter swipes his thumb across my face.

                      "Oh, beautiful boy." Peter sighs and brings my hands to his lips kissing them. "You are the one that did the saving. When we first met I did horrible things and as soon as I caught your scent everything changed. I had a mate, but I wasn't going to do anything until you did. If you did. When you did I was shocked, I thought why would such a good person want someone like me. I thought about all of the people you love that I hurt, and then none of that mattered. All that did was you and now our daughter as well. You are the best person I know. You bring out the best in people. If you could do that to me when I was that sick, it made me respect you. You are so beautiful, I don't understand how someone can be as beautiful as you are. Our girl is going to be breathtaking. With your smarts and our beauty especially yours, we will have the cutest kids. Baby, you are so beautiful. You take care of others before yourself and you are so caring. No matter what happens you always bounce back. I wish I could bounce back like you do. You make me a better werewolf, a better Alpha, and a better man. Out of the both of us you are the greatest man. You're my moon, my stars, my lover, and my best friend. I love you Mieczyslaw." I blush, seeing the tears in his eyes and I hold his hands tighter. I turn to grab the ring from Rowan and I carefully take it from her my hands trembling. I look up at Deaton and he nods. 

                    "With this ring I, Mieczyslaw Linsy Stilinski, promise you my forever. I promise you our family. With this ring, I thee wed." I slip the ring on to Peter's finger my hands starting to shake violently with the happiness I'm feeling and the smell of Peter's musk. Peter grabs my hands and presses a kiss to my knuckles. 

                   "With this ring, I, Peter James Hale, promise you our forever. I promise to help you through heats and pregnancies. I promise you everything you want or need and more. I love you, baby. With this ring, I thee wed." Peter slides the ring onto my finger and he grasps my head between both hands. We look at Deaton and he nods.

                  "You may kiss each other, but don't let it get out of hand." I laugh at the druid and gasp when Peter slams his lips against mine. I close my eyes putting every ounce of my love and soul into this kiss. When we pull back it's like everyone else has disappeared and I grip onto his arms tightly. I feel myself become overwhelmed and a sob escapes my mouth.

                  "Fuck I love you so much." He pulls me in again and we start kissing crying onto each other with joy.

                    


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                                              **Peter's P.O.V**

I smile at my husband, I'm never going to get used to that, and smirk when I see cheese sauce on his chin. He changed into his [dress for the reception](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546558528480) and he took off his shoes wanting to stand in the grass. I pull him closer and lick the cheese off of him. He giggles and I kiss him. He whimpers into the kiss, he grabs my hand setting it onto his belly, and we continue kissing. I feel Mayve kick and I growl in pride. I wrap my arm around Stiles' waist, setting my hand on his lower back, and pull him closer. I peck his lips and start nuzzling his neck. I inhale him deeply and feel a whine erupt from my throat. He smells so good, I love the smell of our pup. He smells like the both of us and fuck. I love him so much. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and feel a tear roll down my cheek. "I love you so much." I kiss his neck and he shivers.

           "I love you so much." He replies and steps back looking into my eyes. "We are married." The shit-eating grin that spreads across his face is breathtaking. I lift up my head smelling a familiar scent and I watch as Stiles' eyes start glowing purple. He's enraged. He walks in front of me, following after the scent, and his mother and I follow after him. Stiles stops in front of his father and screams as loud as he can. It's almost banshee-like. It's the Omega inside him dealing with a threat to his family. The sheriff takes a few steps back putting his hand on his holster. "Excuse me what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Stiles shouts and laughs seeing where his dad's hand went. "Oh no, that won't do, will it." Stiles knocks his father to the ground and takes the gun from him. He just starts using it as a pointer. "What did you think you were gonna do with this? There's no foxglove or wolfsbane in it. Did you plan on trying to kill my mate? Or maybe it was you that killed mom." He growls and Chris walks over. Stiles' hands over the gun and Claudia walks up next to him. Stiles rests his hand on her head and something switches between them.  _"How dare you, Treat my son like he doesn't mean anything! I thought I had a good man, I guess I was wrong. Noah, I am pissed. Is this how you show your late wife your love for you and her kid?!  You are sick. Get away from here, stay away from my son, stay away from his pack, and stay away from his daughter!"_ Claudia's voice screams through Stiles and the sheriff almost falls down again. Stiles' hand leaves his mothers head I hear his growling become louder. I run up behind him and wrap my arms around him. 

        "Shhh, honey." This does nothing to relax him, so I attach my mouth to his neck and sink my fangs into his neck. He lets out a whimper of pleasure and goes lax against my chest. "Good boy." I lick up the blood on his neck and rub my hand over his belly. 

        "I should kill you!" The Sheriff shouts and Stiles' rage comes back full swing. It was the Sherrif that killed Claudia. He sprints out of my arms and jumps at the man who is supposed to be his father. He is stopped mid-air by Christopher. 

        "Stiles shh sweetie, calm down think about Mayvie," Chris whispers into his ear and hugs Stiles tightly. "Go back and enjoy your wedding. I'll take care of him." Stiles starts crying for another Omega and Rowan cries back. She runs over and takes Stiles from Chris. They walk back over to the food and I walk over to the Sherrif. I let my eyes bleed red, my fangs seeping through, and my claws release from there hold. I scratch his face once and put my finger on his chest. 

        "I thought I said you'd never see him again! You lame excuse for a man, Now Christopher is going to empty your gun, and give it back. Then you are going to leave and never come back. If I catch you on my property I will destroy your life. I'll tell everyone what you did to your son!" I growl taking a step back and I spit in his face. I walk back over to Stiles and pull him into my lap. He's sobbing quietly and I kiss the top of his head. "Hey baby boy, look at me."He lifts his head but his eyes focus behind me. I grab his chin and pull his face in front of me. "I said look at me. Don't waste your breath on him. You are worth too much to go back to the darkness he gave you." I kiss his nose and I pull back. "Finish your cry and I don't want you to cry anymore over him. He's not worth it. If you need to be held I will hold you forever. But baby, you have so many better things to think of. Mayve Indie Hale, She's going to be here May. We are going to have our own family." Stiles lights up at that and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back sweetly and the smell of relief coming from Stiles relaxes me deeply.

       "Okay, lovebirds it's time to dance," Rowan shouts letting out a howl and everyone howls back. I stand up taking my loves hand and we walk to the dance floor.

                                                                                                                                  **Stiles' P.O.V**

I smile at Peter and his hands wrap around my waist. I smile as [our song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXCYXRCzfmg&list=RDhiUaysTYQD0&index=27)starts playing gasping when Peter is the one singing it and we swing together. I step onto his feet, grabbing his hand, and he spins us around. I throw my head back laughing Peter chuckles. He kisses my neck, making me shiver, and I stare into his eyes. I lean in pecking his lips, he kisses back, and he bites my lips. I let out a soft whimper and I rest my head against his shoulder. It feels like seconds before our song ends and I'm being pulled into Chris' arms. I giggle and he smiles at me. I laugh at[ the song that starts playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFGZwSwweXc&list=PLMwaD2fHXSfj613GsveSlgjPGV94MyY8V&index=16) hysterically and I raise an eyebrow at the man that's holding me. I turn in his arms pulling his hands on my hips and grind against him looking in Peter's eyes. I beckon him over and he struts his way over. He kisses me while I'm grinding against Chris and moan when I feel the hunters huge boner against my ass. God I can't wait until the love of my life and this DILF are inside me at the same time. "I love you, Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

This isn't a chapter but, HAPPY NEW YEAR BEAUTIFUL'S! Stiles is two months pregnant. He is due in May


	6. Chapter 6

            ***5 days later***

**Stiles' P.O.V**

I flick through the pictures from our honeymoon and I smile. Everything is so pretty. 

                             The food was awesome too. Like really fucking good. We ordered this gorgeous platter.

                                                 I put these pictures together in an app and the food was delicious.

                                      I press my lips to Peter's and he kisses me back. I climb on top of him and smile down at him. "I love you." He smiles back sitting up and I slip onto his lap.

                                     "I love you, baby boy." I giggle and he runs his fingers through my hair.

                                     "Can we set up Halloween decorations?" Peter nods his head and I climb out of his lap. I grab his hand and bounce on my heels. "C'mon daddy!" I giggle and he stands up. I "pull" him into our upstairs living room and he kisses my cheek. I turn my head and see that Mayve's [door has been painted](https://cloud.solidor.co.uk/render/0bfa8200b59c2fa3a4e57fd5286dfddb.jpg). "Peter look." He looks in the direction I am looking in and he smiles. "How did we not see it last night when we got home?"

                                     "We were exhausted, love." I move closer to the door and see Mayve's name on the metal plate on the door. _Mayve Indie Hale._ I walk towards her room and I open the door. I flick on the light and see the other side of the door is painted a[ different color.](https://cloud.solidor.co.uk/render/4ebdc4412b508bf7387c74f7a99334f7.jpg) On the metal plate on this side, it says, _Cię tu kochają. Tutaj zawsze będziesz bezpieczny. **You are loved here. You'll always be safe here.**_

                                     "That's so sweet. Babe come look at this." He looks at the door and I turn around gasping at the sight of how pretty they made [her room.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546839194644) "Oh my god, it's so beautiful." I walk over to her light pink dresser and see three keys on it. These must be for her door. Everything is so pretty. I walk over to her window and see a picture of us on the wall. It's covering something. I take the picture down and start laughing. "Well, Chris definitely apart of this."  I smile at the post-it note, along with the pin that was left on the alarm. "Apparently the alarm goes off if someone sneaks out or sneaks in. He also set one up in the room across from this one They start going off at 9:30 and stay that way until 5 in the morning." I open the window and an alarm starts screaming. I enter the code quickly and it stops. "Babe you are gonna have to jump up from down there. I can't cause little missy."  I look out the window. There's a little spot to jump up on and then jump in off of that, then you're in the room. He sighs and climbs out of the window. I watch him jump down to the ground and I shut the window. He jumps back up here quickly and opens the window. The alarm goes off and I turn it off again. When he's back inside Peter closes the window and looks at me.

                                    "You owe me a blowjob," Peter says and I smirk feeling myself heat up.

                                    "Not in here." I put the picture back up on the wall and swing the keys on my finger. I walk towards the door and Peter follows me. He shuts off the light and closes the door. I hand him the keys and he locks the door. I walk into the[ living room and lay on the leather couch.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546845606089) I don't have a big enough bump yet so I won't be crushing the baby. Peter walks over and my mouth waters at the sight of his hardon in his sweats. He sits on the seat next to me and I nuzzle my face against his lap. He pulls himself out of his pants and I immediately wrap my lips around his cock. I swirl my tongue around the head and start bobbing my head. I tap his leg once with my finger and he starts thrusting slowly. I moan around his cock and I swallow him all the way down. His cock is in my throat and I swallow around him.

                                    "Fuck, okay. Baby, you deserve to get fucked. Get naked." I quickly do as told taking off my[ panties and shirt. ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546301705962)I hiss when the cold air hits my sensitive nipples and I climb onto Peter's lap. I grab his dick and guide it into my pussy. 

                                    "Oh Shit." I moan softly and rock my hips in his lap. I swirl my hips tipping my head back moaning while my eyes flutter. I start moving up and down on his cock and I slam my lips against his. I whimper when he twists my nipples between his fingers and I start bouncing faster on him. My eyes roll into the back of my head and I clench down on him. My thighs are dripping. "I want it hard and fast, daddy." I moan and he starts thrusting up hard into me while I slam down on him.  _Bang!_   "Jesus!" I shout clamping down hard on Peter after jumping at the sound of something hitting the floor downstairs. Peter's hands tighten on my arms and he starts cumming inside of me. At the feeling and smell of his cum, I start squirting on his cock. "I must've clamped down hard to make you cum that fast." I whimper out of breath and I press my lips against his. We kiss passionately for a few minutes before we smell bacon cooking downstairs. I carefully climb off his lap and pull my panties back on. I kneel in front of where Peter is sitting and I suck our fluids off his cock. He lets out a hiss and pushes me back when I am done cleaning him off. "I'm gonna get dressed. I'll be down soon." He stands up kissing my cheek and I smile. I grab my shirt off the floor and walk over to Mayve's door. I take the keys out of the lock and walk into our room. I set the keys in the nightstand.I walk to the dresser and grab [everything I need](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546845816572). It's so cute. I get dressed smelling french toast, eggs, and bacon cooking downstairs. I walk out of the room and walk towards the stairs. I take a deep breath and inhale a scent I didn't excpect to be here this early in the morning. I walk downstairs and turn the corner smiling. "Hi Chris."


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                                                                  **Stiles' P.O.V**

                  I ordered my[ costume ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546322573261)off of Amazon before the wedding and I knew I wasn't going to be as big as the lady in the picture. But I'm 100% cuter. Oh ew, no I'm not. I laugh at myself in the reflection and play with the ears. I wash my hands and walk back out and into the kitchen. Rowan, Peter and I have been making [snacks ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546846970601)for the party since yesterday. We finished the decorations and in a few minutes, [the food will be](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546847785515) done. In a few minutes, the pack will start piling through the door and some of them will be drinking. So they will have to stay so I have to make sure I label [Rowan's door.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546848465610) She's staying with us for a month while her mate is doing something for the firm he works at. Some awful case where this woman's boyfriend did the unspeakable to their newborn baby and killed it. Fucking bastard makes me sick. I grab a piece of[ pink paper that has a cute heart on it and write Rowan's name on it.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546848706947) I grab some tape off the countertop and walk down the hallway to Rowan's door. I set the Paper in the middle of the door and I tape it up. I hear cars pulling up and I can pick out the smooth rumble of the camero. Rowan is pulling the rest of dinner out of the oven and Peter is filling up the bowl of punch. I carefully take the snacks out of the fridge, except the hot ones that we just baked, and I set them on a fold-up table right outside the kitchen. I put the rest of the snacks out and I help Rowan bring the food to the dining table. I turn back from the dining room and strut myself back over to Peter who is dressed as [Christopher Robin.](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546849179060) Rowan is dressed as Tigger and it fits her personality. She is so hyper all the time. But she's also feisty and sexy so she bought the [sexy Tigger](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546849317936) costume. I grab Peter's hands and step on my toes to kiss him. He kisses back and runs his hand over my belly. "The baby bump is so sexy. I can't wait until we have more." I giggle and slap at his shoulder.

                 "I want her to be at least four before we have another baby," I tell him and he pouts. "Hey, don't pout that doesn't mean we won't practice." I bite my lip growling sexily and Peter smirks.

                 "Damn right baby, you couldn't go a day without my cock." I blush and start nodding my head. 

                 "True true, but we might not be able to for a few after Mayve is born. With the trauma, my body is gonna go through with the ripping and everything. Also her crying in the middle of the night." I say starting to ramble and Peter cuts me off with a kiss. I moan into the kiss and instantly start kissing him back. He grabs my ass and I gasp. "But I mean your cock is quite magical." I giggle and Peter smirks. I kiss the corner of his lips and run step back. I grab Peter's hand and we walk into the dining room. I smile when I hear the pack arriving and I walk over with Rowan. I hook my arm with her's and we open the door together. I smile as our family starts pouring in through the door and I smile when I'm enveloped in a hug by Chris. I turn on the stereo and smile as the Halloween playlist starts playing softly. We walk into the dining room and all of us start digging in. The food is so good. I moan at the taste and start chatting with everyone. After dinner we all get up and start dancing, some wolves start drinking, and I wrap my arms around Peter. "This was such a good idea." I giggle and I start grinding against him.  I smirk when Chris walks over and sandwiches me between him and Peter. "Hello, Mr.Argent." I purr suggestively and he smiles down out me.

                  "Hey, Pet." I bite my lip and pucker up. Chris gives me a peck and I hear Peter growl behind me. 

                  "You are mine, never forget it." Peter's claws prick at my arm and I expose my neck to him. 

                  "Yes, Daddy. I know Alpha." I moan out and he chuckles darkly. 

                   "Wanna have some fun tonight?" Peter asks and I nod. 

                   "Yes, sir," I answer promptly and I feel Peter squeeze onto my hips. 

                   "Let's go have fun then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shifts in this, so pseudo-bestiality

                                                                                                                **Stiles' P.O.V**

           All three of our costumes hit the floor as soon as we enter the room and I'm being pushed back onto the bed. There are two mouths on me at once and I don't know who to lean into. Peter who is at my neck or Chris who is lapping at my slick soaked thighs. I turn my head so I can kiss Peter and he moves his mouth to mine. We kiss passionately and pulls me onto his lap. Chris' mouth follows after me and my legs are being pulled up by Peter. My mate wraps his hand around my cock and I whimper. I grow hard in his hand and slick gushes out of me as a tongue laps at my pussy. I try to rock up against his face and moan in desperation when my hips are held down. Chris moves his mouth away and I squawk when a finger is pushed inside me alongside his tongue. I grab Peter's hand and wrap my lips around his large thumb. I suck on his thumb moaning when his large hand covers the side of my face and I feel his cock rubbing against my ass. I groan and push my ass down gasping when Chris' tongue pushes in deeper. "F-fuck." I whimper and feel my stomach start to tighten. "I'm close, mmm. Please daddy?" My eyelids flutter and I bite my lip.

        "Go ahead baby, cum on Christopher's tongue." I gasp clamping my legs together as tight as I can and I scream as I cum. I see stars and I moan when there are two sets of lips connecting with mine swapping my slick. The guys above me groan and I gasp. "You think you're ready for our cocks baby? I'll fuck your little ass and Chris will play with your lil' cunny." I nod my head vigorously and gasp when Peter shoves his cock in my ass. I'm so glad I self-lubricate. I moan at the feeling of his cock-head brushing against my prostate and I kiss at his neck. I whimper when I feel the head of a thick cock at the entrance of my pussy and I lock eyes with him as he pushes into me.

       "Fuck, it feels like you're splitting me in half. Feels s'ood." I drawl out and I cum around both of them when Chris is all the way inside of me. I feel myself starting to slip into subspace and I moan. "Daddy." I whimper and my eyes flutter shut as they start rocking inside of me. I whimper loudly and wrap my arms around Chris' shoulders. I pull him in kissing him passionately and he kisses back. "Harder." I gasp and they start pounding up into me. I feel my claws extend and I'm scratching at Christopher's back. I mewl and feel my tails rub against Peter's stomach. I wrap my tail around Peter and moan as I feel Peter's knot start swelling slightly in my ass. I start whimpering feeling my pussy start quivering and I feel Chris' hips start stuttering. "Fill me up, Master. Give me your cum." I moan whorishly and Chris slams home a few more times before his load is resting against my cervix. I clench around his softening cock and I cum for the third time tonight. Peter keeps fucking up into me and I moan. Chris pulls out and I feel myself start shifting even further. I yelp when Peter's cock feels tighter in my fox ass and his knot swells in place. I shift back as his knot is too big for my fox and I moan. "Cum inside my ass Daddy." There's a clawed swat at my ass and I'm clenching down hard on Peter's knot as he shoots load after load inside me. I gasp as my cock spurts a bit of useless cum out and I rock against Peter softly. I open my eyes and look at Chris who is laying next to us with wide-eyes. I trail my eyes down his body and smirk when I see he's hard as a rock again. I beckon him closer and I wrap my lips around the head of his cock. I swirl my tongue around the head and moan at the taste of precum. I start sucking hard on his cock and swirling my tongue the best I can. I want his cum in my mouth. I suction my mouth tighter and moan around the head when he shoots some precum in my mouth. I swallow around him and take him all the way down my throat. I bob my head up and down and tap on his hip. He starts fucking up into my throat and I moan around him. After a few more minutes he's cumming down my throat and I moan at the taste. I make sure to keep eye contact with him as I swipe some cum that slipped out of my mouth onto my finger and I lick it right back up. "That was fun." 

 

        


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this chapter involves suicide.

      ***Thanksgiving* _Stiles is now 3 months pregnant._**      

                                                                                                                **[Stiles'](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1547434948902) P.O.V**

I smile at my big family and sigh. Mom never showed up like she said she was going to. I rest my head against Peter's chest and he kisses my cheek. "That was a lot of food." I giggle and Peter smiles down at me. 

                    "The only thing that is left is a few slices of raspberry cheesecake," Peter whispers in my ear and I gasp. Holy shit. I mean, I guess we did just feed a bunch of teenage werewolves. I kiss his chin and he rubs his hand up and down my side. I squeeze my thighs together at the sudden wave of arousal and I slam my lips to Peter's. He pulls me onto his lap and I giggle. I grind down against him and my arousal quickly dissipates. Something is wrong. I let out a shout when I feel a pain in my abdomen and I hear a gunshot.  **Mom** _._ _Everything is shaking and I'm laying on the floor in the living room. Everything is too bright, everything hurts. I look up and see a gun pointed at my head. I'm looking through mom's eyes? But I see the person at the end of the gun. Dad. I start snarling and I try to push myself up. I'm being held still. Another shot rings and my head fucking hurts. I look back up at the sound of another shot and I see dad start falling. No! No! No, this can't be happening!_ I start screaming as I flail my arms and try to get away from where I'm being held. I fling myself out of the house and I start sprinting off into town. Why am I doing this? My body doesn't stop moving until I'm in front of the house and people are standing outside of it. There's someone talking on the phone and sirens are in the distance. I run up to the door breaking it down and I drop to my knees at the sight. There's blood everywhere. Like he was chasing mom throughout the house after shooting her the first time. I let out a sob now I'm an actual orphan. I look up at the ceiling and notice some of dad's brain matter hit it. Turning away from the blood I start puking violently. Both of my parents are dead behind me and it's by my father's hand. 

                   "This can't be happening." I sob as I finish retching and I turn back to look at my father's dead body. He blew a hole through his face. I crawl over to him, my hands getting covered in his blood and I hold onto his face with my hands. "You fucking asshole." I keep sobbing and I turn my head looking over at mom. My parents are dead. My parents are dead.  _My parents are dead. My dad killed my mom and then himself._ I feel my body start shaking and I turn my head when I smell Peter.  I feel my fangs extend and my claws come out. "Alpha." I let out a whimper when I see him and he picks me up off the ground. He rocks me in his arms and takes me out of the house. I hear police talking to the lady that called it in and I let myself shift my fangs and claws back. I hide my face in Peter's neck and he sets me down in the grass. He sits down next to me and I look up when I hear Jordan walk over to me. I look up at him and tears roll down my face. He quickly goes over the normal questions and frowns at me. 

                  "I'm sorry, Stiles." This can't be real, I'm sleeping. I'm going to wake up any second now. Count fingers. One, two, three, four, five... This is bullshit

                    


	10. Chapter 10

                                                                                                                      **Stiles' P.O.V**

                 The funeral felt like years before it was over. We buried mom in the preserve along with the Hale's that died in the fire and dad was buried next to where mom was buried before she woke up as a fox. She had dug her way out. Peter held me the entire time as I sobbed and he kept kissing my shoulder. After the funeral, we went home and we cuddled in our bed. We talked to Mayve and fell asleep in each other's arms. When we woke up I was crying in my sleep so my eyes were red and puffy. Peter and I made love after that. We made love all night and into the early morning. We spent the next day just holding each other. Peter made me breakfast in bed and I gave him some morning head to go along with his morning wood. Everything felt perfect. Everything feels perfect, everything is perfect. Except mom and dad are dead. That was two months ago. Christmas and new years went by fast. Rowan's mate took her home and he got here just in time for her heat. She didn't catch this heat. Lyds, Ro, and I still get into trouble. We've been watching the boys play with their bikes and damn do they look good doing so. The gang is all here and we just had dinner. The girls and I set up a Disney night. Peter and I are cuddled up on the recliner and we are watching the little mermaid. Lydia chose it and a tear slipped down her cheek when she put it in. The whole pack is in puppy piles on the floor and on the couch watching the movie. All of us are getting our snuggle on and watching as the Prince is being tricked by a different woman. All I wanna do is look at Peter and kiss him. I want Peter all to myself right now. I turn my head to look at my husband and I press my lips against the corner of his mouth. He turns to look at me smiling and presses his lips against mine. He pulls me closer and I hook my leg over his lap. I kiss him back passionately and he places his hand on my face. He licks my lips and I open up for him. I moan as he explores my mouth with his tongue and I slide mine along with his. He places his hand on my bump and I smile. He places his hand on my butt and squeezes me closer. I giggle against his lips and crawl into his lap. Our mouths join again and it's soft kisses. Soft hands and soft touches. He tastes so good. He still tastes like me from when he ate me out an hour ago. I feel a bubble of slick pour out of me and I gasp. Peter and I have a blanket laid over us but the wolves will be able to smell our arousal. Damn, does it smell good! Peter growls deep in his throat and he teethes at my neck. I go limp in his lap and I moan when he starts leaving marks all over my neck that will be healed by tomorrow. "You're mine."

                "Yes, Alpha I know. I'm yours. I love you so much, Peter." I whine out and press my lips to Peter's. 

                 "I love you too, Puddin' pop." My face heats up and I jump when Scott clears his throat. 

                 "You guys are cute and all but I don't want to watch you have sex." I giggle hiding my face in Peter's neck and I blow air against his neck.  _I'm so glad Scott said something._

                  "That was almost awkward."


End file.
